I'll Be There
by Bitter Recognition
Summary: Rudolph knew that he wouldn't remember Tony after the change; that wouldn't stop him living it up with his only friend. He would give him the world, for that was all he could do. FLUFF.
1. Maddening

**I'll Be There**

**Summary: Rudolph knew that he wouldn't remember Tony after the change; that wouldn't stop him living it up with his only friend. He would give him the world, for that was all he could do.**

I smiled at Tony. "You've got the stone... Thank you, my friend." I grinned, my fangs poking into my lip. A simple human gesture.

Tony shot me a bright smile; he could light up the sky. I was hesitant, at first, to lower my barriers and let this boy in, but I'm glad I that this boy, a mere mortal, could have so much trust in me... Nobody has trusted me for years. I don't even think my mother does. I'm around three hundred and sixty four years old; I've met murderers, rapists, even Jack the Ripper. I've killed. I'm not stupid. I know my limits. I know what I can and can't do. And I'm scared. I'm scared that leaving this boy behind will affect me in my human life.

Tony squeezed my cold hand gently. The wind was sliding through his blond hair. "You okay, dude?" he asked softly, bright blue eyes peering into mine. I rested my forehead against his and smirked. We were hovering above the sky.

"I'm fine. Just..." I sighed. "Just give me a few moments?"

Tony smiled innocently. His red mouth was stretched over his white, white teeth. He had a large gap at the front where he had lost a tooth.

I felt like shooting off... and so I did, I zoomed off in the black abyss. Yanking him by his arm, he started screaming, utterly enthralled. I flew him high into the night sky, then dove down so he could brush his hands against the wet grass.

I flew him all over Scotland; at least, that's how he perceived it.

I was laughing, truly happy for the first time since I was turned.

"Puppy Power!" he screamed as the clan came into view. I smiled and waved. Anna was grinning and pointing. Gregory was glaring but he had a happy smirk on his face. Father was... proud. He seemed over joyed, giddy. Mother was smiling at me, warmth radiating from her cold body. The clan was in uproar. I noticed a few people missing, but I honesty couldn't care less in that one moment.

I was happy.

We landed gently, Tony letting go of my hand and running to Father. He held out the stone in his hand, stubby fingers curling over the precious gem. I followed him, staring in awe at the comet.

"I believe you've been looking for this." Tony smiled.

"Thank you, my friend." Father smiled. It came out as more of a grimace, and Tony hid behind me. "It's the time of the ceremony!" Father yelled, holding the stone in-line with the comet.

"Get in line, everyone." my mother spoke softly, proudly ruffling mine and Tony's hair.

"Tony?" Tony's mother shouted, getting out of the large car. Dottie, I think her name was.

"Mom!" he shouted, running up to her and throwing his arms around her waist. I turned away from the all too cute sight, staring at my father. He was reciting the words; the oh-so dreadful words that would mean the end of this curse. They were good, but also very bad.

They'd mean we'd be forced to forget everything. Our heads would be full of artificial human knowledge, so we wouldn't seem strange when we finally lived amongst the humans.

A large blimp got in the way of the ray. I gasped and let out a shout. Rookery, with his neon cross, was blaring it into our eyes.

It hurt. It hurt oh-so much. It was like jumping into freezing water from a fifty foot-high boat. It felt like a million knives stabbing your body; you couldn't breathe, you couldn't speak... you'd be at the mercy of the water. And it would mean your inevitable death.

Rookery kicked the stone out of fathers hands, laughing hysterically. He pointed it at the comet, "Time to get rid of those nasty leeches once and for all," he sang.

"Hey! That's my blimp!" Tony's dad shouted. He ran forward, ripping off his apron. He raised a clenched fist and smacked him across the face. He walked away, shaking his hand. His eyes shone with pain.

His mother strode up, Rookery spluttering and clutching his face. He held the cross up to her and she spoke, rather confidently "I don't think so."

Hearing those words, I smirked. It was just like when I had terrorized the McAshton boys.

She slapped Rookery, then punched him in his stomach. He was choking on his blood, stumbling too close to the edge of the rocky cliffs. Tony's dad pushed him off, Rookery screaming all the way. I heard a large thump, then a blood-curdling _squelch_! Tony shuddered near his car. I watched him, ignoring the stone.

My eyes shot towards the stone. I should have never took my eyes off of it.

The stone was twisting, tumbling in the air. I could never catch it; no one was watching it so suddenly drawing attention would to it would do nothing, they'd blame me for not catching it.

It was falling oh-so close to where Tony was standing.

"Tony!" I screamed. His head snapped up and he looked around for a split second before his cerulean eyes settled on mine. Gesturing wildly at the falling jewel, I shouted, "Catch it!"

He caught it in a graceful leap. The clan turned, almost has one, to stare at him. He held it to the comet. A beam of light connected them. "Tony, you know what we want! Wish it!" I yelled, turning around in a panic.

He closed his eyes tight, mouth moving.

The beam got stronger, oh-so stronger. I panicked. A smile curled at my lips.

A thick smoke started curling around us. I smiled once more.

Even if I can't remember Tony, I thought, I'll always remember the thrill, the excitement. Maybe not what it was from, but I'll know the feelings.

I was disappearing now; I was forgetting. I turned my head around and smiled at him. _I'll never forget you_, I mouthed. _I'll always be there_. _If you ever need me, just whistle._

Tears had sprung to Tony's amazing bright blue eyes as the thick smoke billowed around me, and as he ran to give me one last hug, I'd disappeared...

and woke up to a damp, yellow roof gleaming down at me, my chest heaving.


	2. Come Back?

**I'll Be There**

**I apologise thoroughly for leaving anyone hanging nervously to my promise of "I'll update soon with a slight sequel to this!" **

**Real life got to me; this story was uploaded when I was twelve, hehe; I'm fifteen now and have endured my family dropping like flies around me, a computer/laptop swap in which I lost every _f**king _file I owned (as my niece spilt a pitcher of water all over my laptop) including the four or five chapters I'd planned for this (and yes, I was going to make this into a rather large story) and eight GCSE exams. **

**Enough excuses! If anyone is still clinging to the hope of I'll Be There being updated, here is the chapter I promised you!**

**Pro-derp; I'm British and so any British slang you find lingering in here, don't judge me too harshly please! :3 I've attempted to American-ise it but... my American slang is limited to Recess and Saved by the Bell. xD (Are they even American? omg I don't even know) Oh, and any Scottish dialect I have cautiously decided to use is going by other fanfictions and... yeah.**

* * *

"I want you back," a little boy chanted to a glittering jewel. "Please come back, Rudolph..." he trailed off, eyes glistening with unshed tears. His eyes were red and bloodshot, bruised from constant rubbing, but surely you would be upset too?

"Tony!" the boy's mother called. "Dinner's ready!"

"'M not hungry, mom!" he shouted back, his voice cracked and hoarse from loud sobbing. A shirt, that once fit him perfectly, was now hanging off him, exposing pale shoulders and sunken in collarbones. His stomach growled in protest to his words but the boy ignored it, returning to his chanting. "Come back to me... Please?"

"I'm worried, Bob. He hasn't ate for three days. It's been a month since Rudolph..." the woman's words got stuck in her throat but she carried on. "Shouldn't he be okay now?" Dottie fretted, shredding a napkin in her hands. Cold anger flashed her husband's eyes; he'd experienced, first hand, just how badly his baby boy was bullied. Tony had gone to work with him again and Bob, hidden away by a truck, saw as the two boys pushed _his _boy to the ground and saw as they had the nerve to _laugh_ as Tony got himself into a fluster...

"Dottie..." Bob sighed, folding his broadsheet newspaper and placing it onto the floral table. "Rudolph was his best friend, _his first friend,_ and now that almost constant source of affection is gone. He's just turned nine and his best friend couldn't come to the party we had. Imagine how that would feel, knowing that you've just lost something so close to you? Surrounded by family but unable to enjoy the experience, because his friend is as good as dead to him?"

"I just... I can't just watch as my boy struggles like he does. I'll take him shopping tomorrow and arrange play dates with the other mothers."

"Just remember that he gets bullied at the school," Bob sighed again, sipping on his cup of cold tea. "Why does it have to happen to my boy?"

* * *

Tony growled angrily; he was tired and his shirt was too tight on him, his trousers too baggy and his socks were _no _where to be found! "Mom!" he hollered, stomping on the floor. "Where are my socks?"

"Down here, sweetie!" Dottie called back, sounding vaguely amused. This was the loudest her son had been for what seemed like a year, but was only around a month or two.

"Thanks, mom!" he yelled back, grabbing a small grey belt from his bedside drawers and looping them through his trousers. He pulled it to the tightest setting and made sure his trousers would most certainly _not fall down_ on him, because that would be so disgustingly embarrassing! He began to blush at the thought.

Glumly, he grabbed a satchel from his little box at the bottom of his bed and _Rudolph's ruby eyes flashed from the box; who __**dare **__harm his friend? _

"_It was their fault, mom!" Tony spat out, his nose blocked by the tissues Dottie was stuffing in there. "They hate me!"_

"_It doesn't matter if they hate you, Tony, their grandfather is your father's boss-" Dottie began, before a horrible smell hit her sensitive nose. She sniffed once, twice before opening her mouth to speak-_

He slammed the box shut and hurriedly wiped his eyes. His mom was excited about going to one of the Scottish markets and who was he to deny her, her fun?

He grabbed his white sneakers with the cute, dark red stripes down the side and rushed down the wrought-iron stairs. He carefully leapt down the bottom three and grabbed the socks his father was handing to him. He pulled them on and stepped into his shoes. "Mom, I'm ready!"

Dottie grinned at Bob and grabbed Tony around the middle, throwing him over her shoulder. "Let's go then, little man!"

* * *

Tony sighed. He was bored. His mom had bought tonnes of groceries and she was still shopping! He began to look around the market and saw a stall selling video cassettes. He walked over cautiously, mindful of his skateboard and thinking of the money his mom had given him.

"'Iya, lad!" the stall owner greeted, enthusiastically.

"Hello, sir," Tony smiled shyly at him. "Do you have the video for Labyrinth?"

"O'course, boy!" the man boomed, chortling. "Tha' Bowie and Jennifer Connelly one?"

"That very one," Tony was clearly leeching off of the man's happiness, as he began to smile and his cornflower blue eyes began to sparkle. "And do you also have Interview of a Vampire?"

The old man found Labyrinth beneath the stall and placed it into a plastic bag.

"Lad, you know I cannae sell you that one..." the stall owner began.

"No, but you can sell it me." Dottie smiled charmingly at the man, placing her hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Hi, mom." Tony positively _beamed_.

"Do you also have the Wizard of Oz and Return to Oz?" Dottie asked, beginning to click through the videos on display. She removed some of them and shuffled through the movies beneath. "Aha!" she sounded out, removing the two movies she wanted and one of the Godfather films.

"Is tha' all, ma'am?" the old man asked, smiling toothily.

"Not yet! Tony, I wanted you to pick out five movies of your choice." Dottie commanded, noticing the badly-hidden sign behind the old man's head. **10 for 7.50 on videos**, it read.

He looked at her curiously but complied; maybe mom was going to get him that Video player he wanted? Or they were having one of their weekends, where they pigged out of sweets and chocolate and soda?

He chose Beauty and the Beast, Snow White, Bambi, the Lion King and the Nightmare Before Christmas.

Dottie handed them carefully to the man, who placed them into the bulging bag.

"Would you like meh to double bag this fer you?" Without waiting for Dottie's reply, the man had put the smaller bag into a larger one. "That'll be seven fifty, ma'am."

"Thank you, sir!" Tony piped up, pushing his mom out of the way and handing the man the twenty pound note his mom had given him in the car.

"Welcome, lad, you're welcome."

Dottie pulled her son away, shaking her head but smiling. She wordlessly took the heavy bag out of his hands and handed him another twenty pound note. "I want you to go buy yourself some sweets, maybe a few books and _maybe _some new clothes while I finish up shopping, okay?"

Tony grinned and hurried off; Dottie turned around and began striding towards the old man again. "Do you sell any televisions or video players?"

"Yes, ma'am; I 'ave a television and stand in my van currently and they're both in excellent condition, polished an' as new as they came. The television is quite large too; is it fer your son? I don't have a video player, but I believe that my son has a friend selling one for forty pounds..."

"Could you ask if the friend could lower the price to thirty? How much would the television and stand be? It's for my son, yes; he's recently lost someone very close to him and I'm trying to cheer him up..."

"Course, ma'am; I'll even cover the ten if you buy the television and stand off er'me fer fifty!" the old man smiled; it was nice to see a young mother try do her best by her son but even the old man could tell she was trying to spoil him; family death, perhaps?

"I couldn't possibly-"

The old man just waved his hand and smiled yet again. "That'll be eighty pounds."

Dottie just gaped at him and handed him the money.

"And the video player can be delivered to-"

"Right here, I'll call my friend!" The man winked and Dottie scurried away, her face flushing. People in Scotland were so _nice_!

* * *

Tony giggled to himself. His mom was perfect, really. She was trying so hard to fit in with the locals and they were amused by her attempts but also flattered. She was definitely perfect.

The boy sighed, looking away from the scene his mother was making, the sun beating down on the small market square. He pulled his cap forward so that the sun stayed out of his eyes and his glasses _fell off of the boy's gaunt face, cracking on the ground beneath him. "Take tha', you vampire-freak!" the girl screeched, bringing her Mary Jane's down onto his back and sending him crashing to the floor- _so the light didn't reflect off of them.

A nearby lorry had been set into reverse and the loud bleeps were filling the square, making the place seem... alive. The people were bustling along, trying to get their organic goods and then move onto the seedier parts of the area, to buy cheap tobacco, cheap cigarettes... The area smelt of warm bread and petrol, the chirp of birds in the trees in the background.

Tony smiled lopsidedly, before shifting to look at the large fountain. His eyes were drawn to the move-in lorry; the old house near the square had _finally _been bought and the family was moving their things in. Two men took in a large Grandfather clock.

"Ruddy, Anna, be a dear and bring your bags in!" Tony heard faintly; surely his ears were deceiving him? That whimsical voice, soft but stern, couldn't possibly be...

A boy walked out; he had pale skin, freckles and dark eyes. His hair was neatly combed and gel had been used to it's full extent, creating a neat, slicked back quiff. He was wearing the most _bizarre _shirt; it was bright red in colour, covered in patterns that were _not _appealing to the eye.

"Move your face towards me..." Tony chanted, rocking on the balls of his feet. The boy did to grab another suitcase. "Rudolph... Rudolph!" Tony screeched.

The boy looked at him, surprise wrote over his face. Tony began to grin, waving. "It's me, Rudolph, it's Tony!"

The boy frowned and his sister, her hair in two blonde plaits and wearing a pink dress, skipped out of the drive. She grabbed his Rudolph's arm and glared at him in disgust.

Tony's eyes began to well but he furiously wiped them. "Rudolph, Anna!" he yelled again, voice breaking and shoulders quivering. It _was _his friends! It _was, it was! _Wasn't it?

Rudolph looked ready to shout angrily and Tony's heart threatened to shatter. No, no... this was Rudolph, his best friend, he wouldn't...

Tony shut his eyes, began to count to ten and whistled. It was a soft tune, long and smooth and solemn and sad and melancholy and _it was Rudolph, wasn't it? It was his friend, it was Rudolph..._

Tony didn't open his eyes when he heard the bags hit the floor, but he did open his eyes when he was wrapped tightly in Rudolph's arms and the tears began to fall from his eyes and his glasses needed readjusting and oh _God, Rudolph was here! Rudolph was here, Rudolph, Rudolph I've _"Missed you so much!"

* * *

**I've distorted the canon, cause #YOLO.**

**omg ew hehe**

**No, the canon has been distorted because I feel, this way, I have more of a chance of carrying this on but I'm still leaving you guys hanging...**


End file.
